


The New Toppat Clan

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Minor Henry Stickmin/Felix White, Minor Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Next Generation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: A New Generation of Toppats are Chosen to lead the clan. Here's how that went
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Henry Stickmin/Felix White, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ft  
> @PuppyRelp as RELP  
> @loudd_uwu as Loudd  
> @Anoyint as Anoyint  
> @lazytatertot as Totty  
> @brightstar as Bright  
> @l3mon_ssi as Lemon  
> @theghostbusternextdoor as Arlo  
> And finally me as Lexie. I will add more members of Stickmintwt as the story progress. Read till the end to see who I plan to add to the story

After Reginald passed away, it became very clear to the clan that an era was ending. The clan needed fresh new leaders since every old member of the clan had stepped down or died off. Someone fresh and new had to take over for the next generation of the Toppat clan. 

Then that's where Toby came in. 

His friends knew him better as PuppyRelp, or Relp for short. He was the closest to the clan's leader, having a crush on the Right Hand Man. I know it's weird but RHM is kinda cute. Relp was approached by the man himself if he would become the new leader of course Relp agreed, but only if his two partners were allowed to be his right hands. Right said it was okay. 

And so came Relp's coronation day. He picked out every one of his friends to help him. They were also being coronated to being higher ups in the group. Right Hand Man spoke at the coronation. 

"Here stands our new leader Toby Relp Fisherbach. And standing next to him are the newest generation of higher ups" Right said. "These children are the gateway to the future of the clan. And we are forever having hope for our new leader and the higher ups. For our late leader and everyone before him"

Everyone applauded. Relp tipped his hat. The higher ups cheered. 

"You're looking at the newest head of communications Loudd Calvin and her assistant Anoyint Queemus Annus' ' Right introduced the higher ups. The purple haired antenna girl shly waves and the brown hair in the red hat finger gunned. 

"Our heists leaders Totty Love and Bright Star with our getaway driver Lemon Citrus Price"

The toppat in the scarf held the other toppats hand. And they both waved. Lemon was messing with the sprout on top of his head. 

"Our newest sniper recruit Arlo Mundy" Right said. Arlo shot a wine glass. Burt now has wine all over him.

"And Finally, Lexie Pexie, our…" Right suddenly paused for a moment. "Our… .. What exactly are you?"

"Whatever you want me to be sir" Lexie said.

"We'll work on it," Right said. "Let's give it up for the newest generation of Toppats"

And so began the Z era of the Toppats. For the first time ever, teenagers would rule the Toppat Clan. What's in store for them?


	2. The Rocket Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relp wants to build a rocket. He gets his friends to help him

A week had gone by and plans made by the new leader were already in motion. Relp wanted to build a space station so the toppats can raid every place on Earth without being caught by the government. It was the perfect plan. 

While Relp was the leader of the toppats, he still needed to be supervised because he was still young. The mistake however was getting Right Hand Man to supervise him. Relp had like the biggest crush on Right and it didn't help that Reginald died a week ago. 

Relp was looking over some of the blueprints for the rocket. He called all of his friends over for a very important meeting.

“Any updates on the rocket?” Totty said.

“Well, yes” Relp Said. “we have everything set up for the rocket. However we do need somewhere to build the rocket so the government doesn't step in and ruin our plans”

"As long as it's not the pilot, we'll be fine," Totty said. Loudd shot up. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Loudd asked. 

"We know you like the government pilot," Bright said. 

"Y-yeah but…" Loudd was all red. 

"Oh come on guys give her a break" Lexie said. "Half of us including Relp have a crush on the Right Hand Man"

"Lexie you're no different either!" Totty said. 

"I don't simp, I kin" Lexie said.

"Enough of who we simp for!" Anoyint said. Everyone stood up straight. Only being 15, Anoyint had a bold mature voice that made everyone take her seriously, even if she was making a joke. Some members are scared of her. 

"Relp, is there anything we can do to help the rocket plans?" Anoyint asked. 

"Totty and Bright, I need you two to orchestrate a robbery for materials we'll need for the rocket" Relp said. 

"You got it!" Totty said. 

"Lemon, I need you to drive them to the train station," Relp said. 

"Opo, ginoo" Lemon said. That means yes sir in Filipino. Google Translate doesn't have Tagalog. 

"Loudd and Anoyint, log into Mr MacBeth's train radio. You need to talk to him about the plans" Relp said. 

"Yes!" Both of them said.

"Lexie and Arlo, I'm putting you two on standby in case something goes wrong. But it's not like Lexie has a specific job" Relp said. 

"Taking that as a compliment" Lexie said. "Hey Arlo you wanna go to Sugar and Coffee?"

"You bet I do!" Arlo said. "And we can stop by the Valquero de Pan"

Everyone leaves to do their assigned tasks. The Right Hand Man enters the room shortly after. 

"Seems you got everything under control" Right said. Relp nearly screamed. He doesn't know how and when he got a crush on Right Hand Man, but he's been this way ever since. He knows it's very questionable for someone as young as him to have a crush on someone as old as Right but he was just too captivating. 

Relp knows he can never bring this up since the late Reginald Copperbottom died nearly a week ago. Right loved Reginald a lot. He knew that ever since he joined the clan a year ago. One day he was following his crush around when he accidentally bumped into a short hair brunette with red glasses. This would become his friend Lexie. Lexie introduced Relp to her other friends Anoyint, Loudd, Lemon and Arlo. They all had one thing in common: they all respected Right Hand Man. Except Lexie, she wanted to be like her idol Felix White. 

When Totty joined the clan the following New Year's Eve, she immediately friended Loudd and Lexie and soon the rest of the group. She also liked Right Hand Man. But not even Relp's friends loved RHM as much as he did. 

"Kid, you alright?"

Relp was daydreaming without realizing it. He snapped back into reality. 

"Oh… I'm sorry" Relp said. 

"I get it. Being a leader is tough. Reg went through the same thing" Right said. "The Clan believes in you Toby"

Right pulls him into a hug. Relp could die happy.

"Thank you sir…" Relp said. Right's correct, the entire clan loved Relp as their leader and he knew that he could count on everyone to kick off this rocket plan. 

Now about the government…

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the members of Stickmintwt that will make a cameo  
> @whereismynatto  
> @spicyavogato  
> @sparklingtoast  
> @hampurrger aka ThatStickminisaspy  
> @mintyfrosty  
> @16_Starrz  
> And many more. Some might play bigger roles than others. See y'all soon


End file.
